


【Tarlos】Handcuffs

by D_A_Y



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Handcuffed Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: "Okay, let me, hahaha-Grace can never guess what happened-let me just unlock you two.""Actually, you can just put the keys on the nightstand."Or: TK cuffs himself and Carlos together while the key is in the belt on the floor.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	【Tarlos】Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> The accident Athena met is really interesting and hot, so Tarlos can not miss this.  
> Not a native speaker so please forgive me for any mistake. I'd appreciate it if you can help correct mistakes.

"Do not take off your shirt," TK whispers into Carlos's left ear and kisses his neck hard enough to leave a hickey.

"Huh, why is it?" Instead of unbuckling his own belt, Carlos puts his hand in the small of TK's back to push him closer, rubbing his crotch against TK's. They are both half-hard while kissing and moving from the door to the bedroom.

"Because..." TK trails off, grabbing the bottom of his hoodie. Carlos helps him take it off and is welcomed by a wet and deep kiss as soon as TK frees his head from the cloth.

" _Officer Reyes_ ," TK pants. Their lips barely touch. Carlos can feel those words forming on his lips and blowing into his mouth, rushing right down to his dick. "Isn't it your job to check if I am a bad boy?"

Oh. Now Carlos knows what is going on.

"I am afraid you have to take off your pants too, sir." Carlos enters his role quickly, watching TK's pupils dilate and his breath quickens. "Because I am going to give you a strip search." He places one hand over TK's bulge, giving it a little squeeze; the other hand settles on TK's hips.

TK's body jerks a bit and he raises one eyebrow at Carlos in surprise before licking his lips slowly and biting the tip of his tongue with a smirk. "At your command, Officer." He leans forward to suck the lower lip of Carlos, making a wet sound as if he was tasting something delicious. Carlos groans, his hands trail up and down TK's back. TK holds the waistband of his pants, slowly tugging it midway down his thighs. His underwear is bulging from his erection, and there is already a wet spot on the fabric, deepening the grey cotton into near black. He bents down to further push his pants down, then throwing them over his back on the floor with a clunk. His phone is still in his pants pocket when it lands, but a few cracks on the screen -even if it cracked- couldn't have stopped TK from what he is going to do.

He falls to his knees, hands raising up to unfasten Carlos's belt, and tossing it on the floor. "Easy, easy, stand up." Carlos reaches down and takes a hold of TK's back neck, thumb scratching at the short hairs lightly. TK makes some desperate sounds in the back of his throat, still eying the bulge in front of him hungrily. Carlos tightens his grip and feels TK squirm a little under him.

"I am afraid I have to place you under arrest, sir." Carlos steps aside and bents down to grab his handcuffs from his belt, holding it with two fingers playfully.

"On what charge, Officer?" TK stands up, grinning and reaching out to Carlos eagerly.

"Try to take off the pants of an officer." Carlos cuffs TK's left hand and gently leads them to the bed. TK lies on his back compliantly and raises his hands naturally above his head.

"Might want to restrain me, officer?" He pauses and throws back his head against the pillow as Carlos rubs his erection through the thin layer of cloth at a torturously slow speed.

"B-because what I want to do," He pants, arching his back and thrusting upward, pleading for more," is far far far worse."

Carlos's lips press back against TK's, forcefully pushing his tongue inside as soon as TK parts his lips, and keeps the aggressive pace until TK pulls away and sucks in heavily to catch his breath. His lips are now swollen, even the skin near is in light pink.

"Don't w-want to read me my rights?"TK licks his lips and bends his knees and puts his feet flat on the bed for leverage, trying to push himself closer. Carlos chuckles, they definitely should do this more, and lowers his head to admire the body of his boyfriend. He can see the abs up and down with the heavy breath, muscle tenses, and TK arches his back, lifting himself up as a slient urge.

"You have the right to be as loud as you like."  
Carlos leans over, tongue trailing from TK's collar bone to his nipples, satisfied by the little moans TK makes. TK falls back on his back and opens his legs, hookinh his heels around the backs of Carlos's thighs.

Carlos growls and bites down the teasing words _eres un chico malo_ , they can try it later, and then he hears the clicking. He tries to lift his right hand and feels the restraint.

Oh. It can't be happening.

"TK."

"What?" Carlos can hear the frown in the voice.

"You just handcuffed both of us to the bed."

"And?"

"And the key to the cuffs is in my belt."

"Oh."

They spend the next thirty seconds struggling with different awkward positions before coming to the realization that they can't magically free themselves from this situation unless one of them can stretch his arm from the bedroom to the living room, which is likely to be five meters.

"Ok, then, where is your phone?" TK sits up a little, catching his breath.

"Over there, on the shelf." Carlos sits next to TK, though it makes his wrist hurt a little. His wrist is not really the worry here.

"Mine is with the key." TK sighs. "I am sorry."

"No, no. It is not your fault, well, not all of it at least. I totally forgot about the keys." Carlos turns to face TK and cups his cheek with his free hand.

"So what now?"

"I can call Michelle. Hey, Si-"

"No! No Michelle." TK exclaims and pulls the cuffs involuntarily. "She is pretty close with my dad recently and I don't want this-" He tries to gesture between them and pulls the cuffs again. They both hiss in pain. "- you know, my dad can't know about this. This is so awkward! "

"I don't think Michelle will-" Carlos shuts up under the killing gaze of TK, "- you have a point. Then what should we do?"

"Hey, Siri. Call 911, put on speaker."  
Carlos shoots a are-you-serious look at TK.

"Grace is taking the shift, one of her colleagues called a sick leave. Judd complained about having to cancel their dinner all day yesterday."

Carlos tries to argue but silences himself when hearing the "What's your emergency?"

"This is Carlos Reyes and I am looking for Grace Ryder." Carlos now gives TK a are-you-kidding-me look and TK leans over for a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hello. Officer Reyes. This is Grace Ryder. How can I help you?"

"Uh. Hey, Grace. This is TK."

"You sound a little distance. Is everything okay, TK?"

"I am calling from Siri, because, uh, I kinda can't reach the phone now." TK swallows, thanking Grace for her patience internally, "I-I seem to have gotten myself in a-a bit of a jam. Can you help call Judd to come to Carlos's now?"

"Okay. I can do this. Are you in danger of anything, TK? Do I need to put him on the line?" TK thanks Grace again for not asking the reason.  
"No! No! I am fine, we are fine, I mean, Carlos and I, nothing is dangerous. Everything is fine, no, not everything. But nothing dangerous. Just, just tell Judd to come ASAP, please. Thank you." TK shifts a bit in both nervous and relief.

"Key to the front door is under the carpet." Carlos adds.

Then they wait in slience until the sound of key and the front door open. During which they managed to put TK's short back on. So this is a success. Small one, though.

"TK? TK?"  
"Judd! Thank God. Bedroom. Judd!"

Then Judd sees them and basically freezes for one second.

“What the-" Judd laughs so hard that he nearly kneels on the floor. He pauses for a few seconds as his body shakes too violently to continue. No hyperbole, but TK panicks for a second that Judd may faint because of overventilation. After a sharp gasp, he finally catches his breath and continues. "What the hell?" He looks up, the amusement nearly pours out of his eyes as he slowly approaches the two cuffed step by step.

"Are you done?" TK shifts uncomfortably under the pillow which Carlos just throws on him to cover the darken spot on his underwear. He is basically naked yet Carlos has most of his clothes, uniforms, on.

"I thought, TK, I mean, I don't know what the hell I thought." Apparently, Judd is not done. "You called 911 for this?" He waves his hands as if that huge stupid smile on his face is not enough.

"Yeah. Can't remember your number. Phone left out of the room with my pants, which is over there with Carlos' belt and the key." TK sighs and uses his free hand to cover his face to swallow down a frustrated groan. Carlos is not that close with Judd so he simply shakes his head with a smile when their eyes meet. "He doesn't want me to call Michelle."

"Oh! The key! You need the key!" Judd sounds like he just figures out what is going on in exaggerated surprise. "Correct me if I get wrong. You called me over here to walk across the room to get you the key out of your boyfriend's belt."

"No kidding." TK rests his head on Carlos's shoulder and sighs again when Judd goes back to the living room to fetch the key. "This is so embarrassing." He murmurs.

Carlos turns and puts a gentle kiss on TK's temple. "Next time, " His free hand reaches down and squeezes TK's thigh. "I will make sure the key is in my hand."

"Slow down, cowboys. I am still here." Judd enters the room again, with the belt in one hand. He takes a deep breath and then bursts into another wave of laughter as he walks near the bed. "Okay, let me, hahaha-Grace can never guess what happened-let me just unlock you two."

"Actually... you can just put it right there where we can get to it." TK winks and the grip on his thigh tightens.

"Seriously?" Judd rolls his eyes hard before glaring at Carlos, completely ignores TK.

"Thank you for your help." Carlos simply nods, trying his best to keep his voice even and steady, though his throat is dry but his mouth somehow waters at the same time. He really fights hard to resist the urge to shove TK into the mattress, pinning him down and see him squirming and begging in broken words.

"Well." Judd puts the belt on the nightstand on TK's side and takes a few steps back as TK waves a goodbye. "Yeah. We good you can go."

Judd turns, heading toward to door. He can't wait to tell Grace the whole story. TK shouts at his back. "Hey! No telling my dad!"

Then Paul and Marjan and Probie.


End file.
